


Vergib Mir, alter Freund

by Derpposen



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, ptsd warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpposen/pseuds/Derpposen
Summary: After Joe and Kaiser got off their date, they both decided to go to Kaiser’s house to rest. Joe then finds a few old photos that Kaiser kept around in a box, which then Joe ends up finding a particular photo that makes Kaiser tell an unforgettable story about his life in the military.





	Vergib Mir, alter Freund

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh here's a Punch-Out!! fic I wrote (and it's the first fic I ever wrote). I'm not the best when it comes to writing so I apologize if some of the grammar I use is either repetitive or used incorrectly... But I wrote this a while back but now I want to share it with you all! This story may not be for everyone though as it does contain some uncomfortable subjects for some others that may find the following unnerving.
> 
> The following story contains: PTSD, anxiety, death/death mention, use of guns, and minor description of gunshot violence. If any of the following just mentioned makes you feel uncomfortable on an extreme level, You may choose to not read it.
> 
> If you're NOT bothered by what has been just mentioned, then happy reading!
> 
> I also published this fic on Wattpad so yeah there’s that.

It was a nice sunny, somewhat cool afternoon. The weather was perfect for a quaint simple brunch date, and that was exactly the type of date Joe and Kaiser were on. After their date, they both headed to Kaiser’s house where they would peacefully rest for the day. As they both got out of the car, they finally got to the doorstep of Kaiser’s home. Kaiser unlocked the door and let Joe enter the house first.

”That was a very nice date, Kaiser... That cafe we went to had delicious food, The bread especially!” Joe said. ”I knew you would like it, Joe... That's why I suggested it in the first place.” Kaiser said with a smile as he helped Joe take his coat off. Kaiser then hanged both of their coats on the coatrack and turned to Joe.

”Alright, I'm gonna head to the kitchen and maybe make some drinks, if you want one anyway.” Kaiser said to Joe. ”I’m alright Kaiser, I'm not really thirsty at the moment... but thank you for asking.” Joe said. Joe then kissed Kaiser on the cheek and watched him head towards the kitchen.

Joe then wandered around in the living room for a bit to get a better look around the area. It was a nice, quaint living room. It wasn’t much really but Kaiser was still trying to place and set up his furniture (mainly the smaller pieces of furniture) after he just moved in. Plus there’s the fact that his boxing career has been taking up his free time a lot, so Joe understood why he was taking ages to even start on it. There was a lot of boxes that surrounded the living room, some of them even stacked on to each other.

Joe didn’t think of them as much until he saw a box in the corner of the room that caught his attention. He walked over to where the box was and kneeled down to open it. What Joe saw was a bunch of pictures, surprisingly stacked up in a neat, organized position.

”Kaiser? What's this box over here for?” Joe asked loud enough for Kaiser to hear.

”Oh uh... Do you mean the box that's by the TV? Those are just some pictures I haven't been able to set up yet, but you're welcome to look through them if you like!” Kaiser replied back. ”Alright thank you, mon amour.” Joe said to Kaiser as he started to rummage through the pictures.

As Joe looked through the photos, he saw one of Kaiser’s parents. He pulled it out to get a better look at it.

The picture was in a black and white filter, with a lot of contrasting shadows. It almost looked like a movie poster for a noir film in a way. Kaiser's parents were in a close-range view in the picture. They looked pretty young in the photo as well.

”This must have been taken before Kaiser was even born...” Joe thought to himself while searching through the photo carefully.

Kaiser’s mother was laying her head on her lover's shoulders, which Joe assumed it was Kaiser’s father. They both had their eyes closed as well, which made the photo look even more romantic. Joe was awestruck by the photo’s beauty. He wanted to put the photo up in a place where everyone could see it when they came in, but then he thought that Kaiser wouldn't really like it if he did that. So he gently placed the photo back in the box and looked for more pictures.

Joe then after a few moments of digging around found another interesting photo. This time it was Kaiser when he was a child, five maybe. The picture was in color and it looked like Kaiser had on a sailor suit. He was surrounded by toys that kids at his age around the time would enjoy such as a wagon and toy trains. But when Joe looked at the photo a bit closer, he noticed that Kaiser wasn't smiling. He kind of had an irritated look in a way.

Kaiser never really smiles in almost every photo he's in, so it wasn't TOO surprising that he frowned in this one as well. But he probably had that look on his face because he had on that ridiculous sailor suit on, which made Joe giggle a bit. He then placed the picture back in the box and proceed to look for more.

Joe eventually started to dig deep into the box to find some more photos. ”I bet I can find some really good ones if I just look into the bottom.” Joe said. He then pulled out a random picture that he managed to grab ahold of it and gasped when he laid his eyes upon it. It was Kaiser, but he was in a military uniform. He was in a salute pose, looking straight towards the camera. He looked pretty young in this as well, maybe somewhere in his late 20's. But the most important thing that Joe noticed was that Kaiser was actually smiling in this one. Yes smiling!

”I... I have to show Kaiser this! I wonder if he remembers anything about it..” Joe said as he got up and speed-walked the kitchen to where Kaiser should be.

As Joe entered the kitchen area, he saw Kaiser sitting at the table with his drink. ”I guess he was waiting for me to finish?” Joe questioned to himself. Kaiser looked up and saw Joe coming to where he was.

”Oh hey, Joe! What’s that in your hands? Is it a photo that you found?” Kaiser questioned.

”Why yes, it is Kaiser! I just found this photo really interesting. I'm just curious if you remember anything about it...” Joe said as he handed Kaiser the photo, waiting for his reaction.

When Kaiser looked at the picture, his face lit up. His mouth and eyes were wide opened.

”J-Joe... Where did you find this picture? I haven't seen this in years!” Kaiser asked out loud. ”It was at the very bottom of the box... I just pulled it out randomly and that's it.” Joe exclaimed. ”Does it bring back any memories?” Joe asked.

”It sure does...” Kaiser said, looking at the photo with a soft expression. ”I remember all the crazy adventures my comrades and I used to get into back at the camp... Good times.” Kaiser exclaimed.

Joe’s face jumped up slightly after he heard on what Kaiser just said.

”What kind of adventures? I would love to hear some of them!” Joe said in an exciting manner.

”O-Oh! You wanna hear some of them..? I... I don't know...” Kaiser said sheepishly. ”Kaiser... I never really told me about your past... like, at all... I think this would be a great way for us to learn about each other’spast. Plus, I promise I won't tell anyone about these stories. This is between you and me. Not the others.” Joe said to Kaiser as he held on to his hand to make him feel better and a bit more confident.

Kaiser sat there in silence for a few moments until he finally let out a sigh. ”...Alright, Joe. Let's go somewhere more comfortable... the couch maybe?” Kaiser suggested. Joe nodded and followed Kaiser to the living room, where the couch, of course, was sitting. They both sat down gently and stayed close to each other.

As Kaiser was about to tell his stories, Joe was staring at him with eager, but friendly eyes. The sight made Kaiser blush a bit... but he tried to not get distracted by his lover’s site (he did think he looked adorable whenever Joe does that exact kind of stare though). Kaiser then let’s out a quick breath to get himself focused and proceeds to tell Joe about his life in the military.

At this point, Kaiser was on a roll with his stories. They were very entertaining tales, ones that would make you laugh. Joe was pretty entertained by them. Sometimes they even made him laugh. Even Kaiser was laughing along as he was telling them (and that’s quite the rare site to witness).

”Oh here's a funny one! So one time, all of us were sleeping in our cabins. It was then until all of a sudden, we heard a noise that was coming in from the bathroom. It almost sounded like someone was breaking in. ”Was it a person that was from the other side?” we all thought in our heads, but we didn't hesitate on getting our weapons ready to shoot the bastard. As our weapons were ready, we slowly sneaked towards the door. I was the one that had the honor to open it. We all counted down to three slowly and as one of the guys struck to last number, I busted down the door. We were almost about to shoot up the entire place only to realize the noise was coming from a raccoon trying to escape the bathroom!” Kaiser explained and then let out a laugh, Joe also joining.

”What happened to the raccoon? Was it ok?” Joe questioned. He always concerned about the animal's condition whenever there's one in a story. ”Oh, it was fine. Heinrich was the one that brought it out of the cabin. Completely unharmed. Cute little guy as well...” Kaiser said to make Joe feel better. ”That’s good... By the way, who's Heinrich? The guy you just mentioned.” Joe asked out of curiosity.

”Oh, Heinrich? He was just a good friend I met back in the military. Oh, that reminds me of another story I wanted to tell, and it just so happens to be about him! So Heinrich and I were just walking around the base, casually talking. It was until we saw one of the officers talking with a soldier. I don't remember what that soldier did, but I think it was about something stupid he did a while ago and he was about to get punished for it... or something like that. But anyways, Heinrich came running over to the officer and soldier and told him that this is all of his fault and that he’ll take the punishment. He wasn’t even in this stupid that the soldier caused either! I never understood him and some of the actions he did, but he was a nice man anyways... and a good friend.” Kaiser told Joe.

Joe started to let out a slight laugh after Kaiser was done with the story. “He sounds amazing! Do you ever keep in contact with him after you got out?” Joe questioned.

Kaiser suddenly froze after Joe said that. He stopped smiling and had a dead, sad look on his face.

Joe started to frown when he saw Kaiser’s expression. “Kaiser, is everything alright?” Joe asked. He was scared that he said something wrong and offended Kaiser in a way. Kaiser was playing with his fingers for a few moments out of nerves until he had enough confidence to even speak.

“Do you really want to know?” Kaiser said in a somber manner.

“Why yes, I do...” Joe replied.

Kaiser closed his eyes let out a deep, gentle sigh.

”Alright..... I'll tell you.” Kaiser said in a calm, melancholic way. ”But do NOT tell ANYONE about this story, got it?” Kaiser said sternly. ”Of course I won't tell anyone this Kaiser, this is just between you and me.” Joe said as he gently touched Kaiser’s hand. Joe had an idea of what probably happened to Heinrich before Kaiser told the story.

**Death.**

But Joe still wanted Kaiser to explain what happened to Heinrich. He was prepared for the worse. Joe tried to give Kaiser some space this time, just to give his lover some breathing room. Kaiser raised his eyebrow when he noticed Joe moved away a bit, but he knew that he meant it out of good intentions. He then proceeded to tell Joe calmly the entire story.

”I was organizing my clothes before the day was over... So many clothes... I was the only person in the cabin before Heinrich came bursting through the door like a crazed maniac. He ran towards me with freaked out eyes. I asked him ”What’s wrong?” but he was hesitant to tell me. I begged for him to please tell me. I was genuinely worried about him! Finally after a few moments, he started to calm down and said these exact words

”Promise to not tell ANYONE about this. Please, Viktor... Don’t... I beg of you...”.

I was damn curious at this point so I promised myself that I wouldn't tell a single soul about this and... He finally told me.

He said he leaked important information behind everyone's back.

I was in literal shock when he said that. I couldn't believe him. I didn't want to. But it was true. He was crying and begging for me to not tell anyone. He trusted me. I said to him ”Don’t worry, I won't tell anyone about this.” just for him to calm down. He then felt relieved and thanked me. He left the cabin to where I was all alone once again.

I laid in my bed and thought to myself, ”I'm going to get killed if I keep this secret. They'll execute me. In cold blood.”. I then got enough guts and then went up to the officer's office and told him the whole thing. I didn't leave anything out. I felt so guilty as well... but I had to do it. It was for my own safety.

I waited for his response. He turned around and told me these exact words.

**”Bring him out to a private area and kill him.”**

Kaiser was shaking at this point. Joe was starting to get worried and wanted to tell him to stop telling the story, but Kaiser kept going, still shaking. Joe could barely speak up.

”I couldn't believe what I just heard. He wanted me to kill Heinrich. My good friend Heinrich. I was hesitant to do the mission, but if I didn't listen they would have accused me of being the enemy and shoot me on sight.

So I agreed.

Later I found Heinrich in the cabin. I had my gun that the officer gave me hiding behind my back.

He never saw it.

He asked me if I was okay as he noticed that I had a distressed but calm look on my face. I told him, yes and that we should take a walk through the forest.

Oh, how bright his smile was when he heard that.

I will always remember that smile

So we headed out of the cabin and headed towards the forest.

The sun was shining through the trees. There wasn't a single sound in the forest. I followed behind Heinrich very carefully while he was ahead of me. He was complimenting on how beautiful the forest was, and I agreed. It was gorgeous. I will never forget that forest.

Ever.

I then came to a stop because Heinrich stopped right in front of me. He wanted to take in the forest’s sounds and environment.

I took my chance

I pointed up to my gun at his head from afar.....”

Kaiser started to tear up and talk quietly

“And...... and....... I-I... I SHOT HIM. I SHOT HIM JOE. I DIDN’T EVEN GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO HAVE HIS FINAL WORDS. I SHOT HIM. I KILLED HIM. HE DROPPED DEAD. HIS FACE COVERED IN BLOOD. IT WAS GONE JOE. GONE. I BLEW IT AWAY. WHAT HAVE I DONE JOE. WHAT HAVE I DONE.” Kaiser screamed out and started to burst into tears.

Joe had no words. He couldn’t even talk. He was scared to. He had the most terrifiedlook on his face. He couldn’t believe what he just heard or what he was seeing now. Kaiser was shaking like crazy now and he was still screaming and crying. Kaiser rubbed his hands all over himself as if he was rubbing some kind of substance all over himself.... he also started to scream out something on repeat, but it was in German. “EST TUT MIR LEID” he kept yelling. Helooked up at the ceiling with quick breaths. He looked around at his surroundings, still crying and shaking, but he didn’t even acknowledge Joe.

As if he wasn’t there.

He was in another world.

Joe was getting horrified at this point. He didn’t know if he should call somebody. But he wasn’t going to leave Kaiser like this. No way.

Actually, when he started to hang around with Kaiser and noticed his unusual shaking and anxiety, Joe remembered that he read an informative article about if an event happened like this. So he told himself to remain calm and that he was going to do his very damn best to help Kaiser through this. He knows he will.

First Joe tells Kaiser that he’s hallucinating and that this isn’t happening. He tried to not alarm him by grabbing his shoulder or with any other touchy gesture. He stayed in his own place and told him the whole process.

“Kaiser, listen to me. We’re not at the forest. You’re not in Germany. We’re here sitting on the couch at your house. Your peaceful house. No one is here to harm you. It’s just you and me. This isn’t happening, Kaiser. You’re hallucinating.” Joe told Kaiser in a stern but calm way. Kaiser then looks at Joe’s way slowly, tears still coming down from his horrified eyes.

As in the eyes of a man who’s seen it all.

“J-Joe? Y-You’re here? With M-Me?” Kaiser muttered out. He was shaking pitifully.

“Yes, Kaiser. I’m here for you. We’re at your house. See?” Joe says to Kaiser and motions him to look around. Kaiser looked around the area quickly, then looked back Joe with the same expression.

Joe sighed with relief for a bit. He was slowly Kaiser back into reality. This was good. Really good.

Joe then told Kaiser to look around at his surroundings and to tell him what he sees.

“What do you see Kaiser? Tell me.” Joe said calmly. “........ I-I see a TV... A d-desk......... a clock............. Y-You.....” Kaiser stuttered out as he looked around. He started to relax a little bit now, but he was still breathing heavily and shaking a bit. He was still saying est tut mir Leid under his breath as well.

Joe looks straight into Kaiser’s deep green eyes and tells him to take deep, long breaths. “Just follow my lead, Kaiser.” Joe encouraged Kaiser. Joe then took a deep breath so Kaiser could follow, in which he did. Kaiser’s breaths were shaken ones at first, but he slowly got used to it. They breathed for awhile until Kaiser finally relaxed completely. He was still shaking a bit but he was totally fine now. He was back with reality.

Finally.

“Kaiser, are you ok?” Joe asked. He was hesitant upon saying that, since he wasn’t very sure if he was actually fully healed or not. But Kaiser then looks straight into Joe’s eyes. ”Thank you, Joe...” he said in a pitiful, but happy manner. He still had tears running down his eyes, but he tried wiping them away. Joe was relieved when he heard those words.

”Mon amour... You're back...” Joe said, happily relived. Kaiser held on to Joe’s hands gently. Joe could feel Kaiser’s hands shaking, though it was minor. It could be aftershock shakes...

”How... How did you know what you were doing?” Kaiser asked Joe. “I read something about what to do in an event like this... You can say I came prepared...” Joe said.

Kaiser then had a sad look on his face, still looking at Joe. “I’m... I’m sorry I did that. I didn’t mean for you to feel unsafe... I just... couldn’t help it...” Kaiser said in a sad tone.

“No no Kaiser! I’m the one that should be apologizing. It was extremely insensitive for me to ask about Heinrich... I- I’m terribly sorry..” Joe said. He started to tear up, but he tried to hide it because he didn’t want to make Kaiser feel bad.

“Joe... It’s ok if you asked... I understand... You know.... you’re the only person that I told this story to. I haven’t even talked tomy parents about this...” Kaiser said, rubbing Joe’s face sensually.

Joe was shocked.

“Me?” He thought. “I... I don’t know what to say...” Joe said as he was looking down. Kaiser then made Joe pull his head up by lifting his chin softly.

“Joe, you’re the only one I know that keeps me stable like this. I want to thank you... I really do... I love you oh so dearly Joe, remember that.” Kaiser assured Joe, smiling a bit.

Joe almost burst into tears until he was able to control himself. Though, he still had tears streaming down from his eyes. “I love you too Kaiser... I will never leave your side... I-I will make sure you heal completely. We’ll get through this together, I promise, love.” Joe said to Kaiser. Kaiser then gently touches Joe’s face and leans in for a kiss, Joe doing the same. Both men were lightly blushing as they softly touched lips. They kissed for quite a while until they laid on the couch, with Joe on top, to rest.

“Do you need something else, Kaiser? I’ll fix you anything you want.” Joe said, looking straight into Kaiser’s eyes softly. “I’m good Joe... let’s just rest here.” Kaiser suggested.

“Alright... I love you... Viktor.” Joe said

blushing.

“I love you too... Joesph.” Kaiser replied, also blushing. The two men kissed each other once again and fell asleep peacefully.

This was an event they both would never forget.

The End


End file.
